Secret Love
by Tsubaki Chidori
Summary: One Shot KyoYuki ¿Cuando fue que empecé a ver las cosas de ese modo?¿qué es este sentimiento? Es tan cálido...Pero no puedo evitarlo...


_¿Cuándo fue que empecé a ver las cosas de ese modo? Jamás me lo hubiera planteado…pero ahora está aquí, a mi lado. Se ha dormido…menos mal. Así no puede ver el sonrojo que ha empezado a extenderse por mis mejillas; pero el hecho de sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, su respiración acompasada…¿qué es este sentimiento? Es tan cálido… Está mal. ¿Está mal¿De verdad no debería sentirlo? Pero no puedo evitarlo…Casi como si tuviera vida propia, mi mano se desliza hasta tu pálido rostro, apartando tus cabellos anaranjados para contemplarlo mejor. Y sin poder evitarlo, casi por inercia, mi cuerpo se mueve lentamente, mi rostro queda a la par que el tuyo. Ya siento tu respiración en mí, soy cociente e que mis cabellos se han deslizado y rozan tu piel. Probablemente te estarán haciendo cosquillas; pero me deja de importar. Ya no hay distancia entre nosotros. Sentir la suavidad de tus labios en los míos es una sensación más hermosa de la que hubiera podido imaginar.¿Qué me empuja a seguir amarrado a ti¿Por qué hago esto? Casi a duras penas logro que nuestros labios se separen. Abro con pesadez los ojos, sólo para encontrarme los tuyos mirándome sorprendidos. Yo también te miro con sorpresa. No me lo esperaba. ¿Qué he hecho? Sólo tu voz interrumpe el incómodo silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambos, pronunciando mi nombre._

-Yuki…

El chico de cabellos platino no pudo sostener esa mirada, bajando la suya y levantándose con rapidez. Kyô, que hasta el momento había estado acostado encima de sus piernas, sintió el frío suelo de madera golpearle con rabia.

-¡Nezumi!- aulló, entreviendo al ratón marcharse apresuradamente. Cerró los ojos con furia, recordando el tacto de sus labios -¡Maldita rata!

_¿Por qué? Nunca ha podido ser…yo anhelaba profundamente que así fuera…pero tú nunca sentirás por mí lo que yo siento. Jamás debí hacerlo. Tu mirada me ha dolido más que el tenerlo guardado. No te lo esperabas…pero tus gritos no han hecho más que confirmarme que me odias. Prefiero mil veces el infierno de Akito, la jaula de los Sohma, que tu rencor por lo que yo acabo de hacer._

El gato se quedó mirando hacia donde había salido el ratón. ¿Por qué salía huyendo? No era propio de Yuki. Enfadándose aún más por momentos, se puso él también en pie. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso¿Qué quería en realidad? No, no le iba a dejar marcharse sin darle ninguna respuesta. No se lo permitiría.

-¡Maldita rata!- exclamó, antes de salir a grandes zancadas para perseguir al nezumi.

La luz anaranjada se terminaba de ocultar, el sol mandaba sus últimos rayos antes de desaparecer completamente. El cielo se cubría con densos nubarrones oscuros, amenazantes de lluvia. Y allí se encontraba él.

-¡Nezumi!

Su grito le sobresaltó. No se giró, sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz que le llamaba.

-¡No me sigas!- consiguió gritar, para empezar a caminar, agrandando la distancia entre ellos dos.

-¡No huyas!- replicó el gato, caminando a su vez. ¿Yuki lloraba? No podía verle desde ahí, pero estaba seguro de que así era.

-¡Déjame!- exclamó, echando a correr para escapar del gato.

-¡No me da la gana!- exclamó a su vez, corriendo detrás de Yuki. Ya había anochecido completamente, y gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, mientras los dos jóvenes se perdían por los bosques de los Sohma.

Sin embargo, la persecución no duró mucho; la rata, torpe como siempre y aún más en la lluvia, tropezó contra una piedra, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo en un charco de barro. El gato le dio alcance enseguida.

-¡Nezumi!

-¡Lárgate!

-¡Maldita rata, escúchame!

-¡Déjame!

-¡Yuki!

Al escuchar por primera vez en ese tono su nombre por boca del gato, reaccionó, dejando de gritar que le dejara en paz y abriendo los ojos, fijándolos en el suelo. Kyô se dio cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo; tomó aire profundamente, intentando calmar su agitada respiración-no precisamente por la carrera-, y dejándose caer al lado del cuerpo de Yuki.

-¿Por qué…lo hiciste?

Un sollozo fue la respuesta. Sí, Yuki lloraba, ahora lo confirmaba. La rata titubeó, sabiendo que de las palabras que ahora diría dependían que su secreto siguiera siendo eso, un secreto.

-Yo…

El gato esperó, extrañamente paciente. No era su punto fuerte, pero en aquél momento sabía que no debía decir nada.

-Yo…

No lo diría. La rata jamás se atrevería a confesarlo por voluntad propia.

-Yuki- el gato decidió hablar –Tú…¿me odias?

La pregunta impresionó al chico de cabellos platino, incluso al pelinaranja. Yuki temblaba ligeramente, y hubiera corrido de no ser por la mano de Kyô, que permanecía encima de la suya, atándole con suavidad al suelo. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

-Yo…no te odio. Nunca te odié. No podría. Yo…jamás…te odiaré.

Por toda respuesta, Kyô apretó su mano contra la de Yuki. No habló. Porque era su momento. Sus palabras. Las únicas que en ése momento importaban.

-Kyô, yo…te quiero.

Silencio acogió sus palabras. ¿Por qué no eran extrañas para Kyô? En cierto modo no le sorprendían, aunque tampoco las esperaba. En aquel momento, las palabras de Shigure volaron a su mente; "el día en que una persona te diga que te quiere…", y que él nunca había creído. Tal vez porque no esperaba que vinieran de la persona que él amaba…

_Me odia. Ya está. No ha dicho nada…_

-Kyô, yo l-lo sient…- levantó la cabeza y, con valor sacado de no supo dónde, la mirada hacia el gato. Pero su visión le dejó sin palabras. Kyô…sonreía. Con una sonrisa que irradiaba tranquilidad, como si hubiera esperado ese momento toda su vida, sabiendo que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

-K-Kyô…

-Vamos, Yuki- dijo el gato, levantándose y dando la espalda a Yuki. El ratón, sorprendido, se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, bajo la lluvia, cubierto de barro, observando al gato. Y de pronto, una felicidad indescriptible le embargó por dentro, haciendo que se levantase con rapidez y corriera a abrazar la espalda de Kyô.

-¡Ah, nezumi…!

-Déjame…estar así…un rato…baka neko – murmuró, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose levemente en la espalda del pelinaranja. Éste se giró, encarando a Yuki, que subió los brazos hasta su cuello. El gato, a su vez, cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo del ratón. Sabiendo que pasaría, y sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo, acortaron distancias entre los dos, sintiendo sus labios recibidos con suavidad por los del otro, para después dar paso a sus lenguas, juguetonas.

Sí. Todo que ya sabía qué iba a pasar. Porque no podía ser de otro modo. Pero que aún así los pilló por sorpresa a los dos, aunque ninguno dijera nada de ese encuentro más tarde, y no hubiera vestigio alguno de ello, salvo la mirada de complicidad con la que se cruzaron, y la tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros durante la cena; y el cuarto donde se encontrarían cada noche a partir de entonces.

Tsubaki Chidori.


End file.
